Inazuma Eleven: Awesome Meme
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: MAY BE DISCONTINUED - A new meme for ya! Also, the beginning of my meme has a list of my pairings, then I list my book-exclusive pairings at the bottom of the chapter. Yaoi, confessing, shopping, homework, phone calls, incidents, and lots more happen in the meme!


**Inazuma Eleven: Awesome Memes**

 _This meme uses people from all of the series, so make sure that you've watched them all before reading this. If you haven't, you may not understand all of it._

 _I have made this all by myself, I haven't just answered_ _someone else's meme. Also, this was truly done at random, so if there's an odd pairing, please don't kill meh ;-;. Arigatou.  
_

 _You can do this yourself with 11 of your favourite characters, possibly with any fandom at all, but I'm going to use my characters from Inazuma Eleven.  
_

 **PM me if you want to do a collaboration with me!**

 **Disclaimer & Copyright Claim: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, HiroMido would be banned. Jk, HiroMido's actually alright -but I will kill you if you support FeiSaru. Jk again XD! I'm such a Liu Bei at jokes. I don't own Inazuma Eleven or the characters, but I own this meme.**

* * *

Before we start, I would like to give you a list of my pairings. I will update my profile with all my pairings soon.

-I have edited this because I realised just how many random ships I added and thought, "What on earth did I write that for?!" Jaa, I decided to change a bit...

 **Pairings**

 **Normal:  
This is what would happen if the yaoi pairs were normal.**

Endou x Fuyuka (Terrible, but hey, I trust Rika with this one!)  
Ichinose (A.K.A. Darling) x Rika (The obvious is the greatest)  
Tsunami x Touko (Two of the most awesome people moulded into a pairing. Epic!)  
Hiroto x Reina (Alien love LOL)  
Nishiki x Midori (Midori is epic ^^. and also it's my favourite GO pairing)  
Shindou x Akane (Akane: Shin-sama-! Shindou: O_O help, it's the girl with the camera who stalks me!)  
Tenma x Aoi (Childhood friends can make a pairing too, ya know)  
Kyousuke x Kinako (Yep, followed from Pikaree1's story _In Pursuit of Happiness_.)  
Kirino x Jeanne (Mixi-max couple XD)

 **Yaoi (the fun begins!):  
This is what would happen if some pairs were yaoi instead of normal.**

-Seme x Uke-  
Fei x Tenma (Best GO: CS pairing!)  
Hiroto x Midorikawa (I have been persuaded. Badly.)  
Endou x Kazemaru (One of the most obvs yaoi pairings)  
Someoka x Shirou (Care for each other, so, it could evolve into love!)  
Tsunami x Tachimukai (Another awesome yet obvious one)  
Kidou x Gouenji (SketchyShade's fault! It has rubbed off on me. That pairing will become popular someday!)  
Ibuki x Manabe (Seriously? Yep.)  
Atsuya x Afuro (Fubuki brought his brother into this?!)  
Kirino x Kariya (From rivalry to friendship to love. Also quite popular for some reason)  
Shindou x Kirino (Kirino is jealous of Shindou, but Shindou actually cares ^^ daw, kawaii!)  
Genda x Sakuma (Sakuma is so cute when Fire Flaming Fox makes him a little boy XD and Genda is a manly lion ^^ it works. Kinda.)  
Fudou x Bench (You can't exactly class this as yaoi, but I think Bench is masculine XD)  
Kidou x Penguin (All of Teikoku loves penguins, but Kidou loves them the most, I think.)

 **Yuri (*gasp* Excitement!)  
This is what happens when the tomboys are too tomboyish.**

-Seme x Uke-  
Touko x Rika (Touko is Yuri?! Well she's paired too much, but who cares?)  
Midori x Natsumi (Based on the scene in Inazuma Eleven GO Stirkers 2013 Opening. Weird tomboy. Also, Midori's mild violence can be used for protecting Natsumi from haters)

 **Triangles (Bermuda Triangle! Bermuda Triangle! XD):  
What happens when you drag your best friend into it.**

Tenma x Shinsuke x Aoi (Shinsuke and Tenma are best pals, then they both love Aoi and like her as a friend.)  
Nagumo x Suzuno x Afuro (A popular shounen triangle)

* * *

On with da meme! Peeps and their numbers:

 **1\. Fei Rune  
** **2\. Midorikawa Ryuuji  
** **3\. Ibuki Munemasa  
4\. Endou Mamoru  
5\. Gouenji Shuuya  
6\. Kiyama Hiroto  
7\. Kusaka Ryuuji  
8\. Nagumo Haruya  
9\. Afuro Terumi  
10\. ****Suzuno Fuusuke  
11\. Saryuu Evan**

Let's start!

 **6 is eating something. -6. Kiyama Hiroto-**

"Aren't those Fudou's bananas?" I ask

Hiroto stops eating. "Uh-oh."

"Fudou's going to kill you."

 **5 phoned you. -5. Gouenji Shuuya-**

"Hi, Fiaikku residence? Jk, jk!"

"Sup."

"Oh, hi Gouenji-san!"

"Actually, Yuuka needs dinner, so yeah, bye. Call you back later." Gouenji cut off.

"Wow." O_O "That was quick. But he's such a good brother."

 **3 and 7 are on a date. You and 11 are spying on them. -3. Ibuki Munemasa, 7. Kusaka Ryuuji-**

"Wait, what?!" I look through the window of the café they're eating at. "Oh, phew, it's one of my unique ships. I ship them already. I was trying to force everyone to make a new ship with my brain."

"You can do telepathy like the SSCs?!" Saryuu yells.

"Shh!" I gasp.

Saryuu rolls his eyes.

 **10 is sick. What do you do to help? -10. Suzuno Fuusuke-**

"What do you need?" I wonder.

"A- *cough*." Suzuno splutters.

"I think you're gonna throw up." I get a bucket.

"What I really need is Nagumo." There ya go, HarFuu/NagSuz fans or whatever you call yourselves.

"I'll go get him for you." I offer.

 **9 is going shopping with you. -9. Afuro Terumi-**

"What should we get?" I ask.

"I don't know. How about we go to this isle."

 _'Where in the world is he taking me?'_

"Oh, I need some of that, and some of this, some hair conditioner, ooh, I'll have some face stuff too!"

"Afuro-san, I'm a tomboy, bro. You should have brought Aki or Haruna with you." I face palm.

He's not listening.

 **8 confesses that he is going out with 5. -8. Nagumo Haruya, 5. Gouenji Shuuya-**

"Nani?!" I shout.

"It's true." Nagumo sighs.

"I hope Suzuno doesn't find out. Suppose fire meets fire then."

Midorikawa suddenly starts laughing in the background. "Ahahaha, good one!"

Nagumo and I sweat drop.

 **6 is doing his homework. 4 is attempting to distract him. -6. Kiyama Hiroto, 4. Endou Mamoru-**

"Sakka yarou ze!" Endou screams in Hiroto's face.

"Ugh, just stop! Shut up!" Hiroto groans.

"LOL!"

"It's not funny!" Hiroto is enraged.

"Gomen." O_O.

 **1 confesses to you. -1. Fei Rune-**

"I-I actually really like you." Fei admits.

"Really? Not Saryuu?"

"Yes." he gulps. ' _Why would I be yaoi? Stupid fangirls. What did they do to her brain XD!'_

"I was going to, um... say the same thing, actually."

Epic hug scene.

 **2 gives you a birthday present -2. Midorikawa Ryuuji (Finally! Sorry, Ryuuji-san!)-**

"Happy birthday, Fiaikku-chan!" Midorikawa smiles and hands me a wrapped-up gift.

"Arigatou, Ryuuji-san!" I open it. "Huh, _Bumper Book of Proverbs_."

We both burst out laughing.

* * *

 **Random pairings made from this meme!**

Nagumo x Gouenji (Wut? It was made randomly from choosing numbers)  
Kusaka x Ibuki (Yup, they're both manly - so how does that work?!)

 **PM me who you think should be Seme and who should be Uke from our new pairs!**

* * *

 **Well, that's my first meme's main story! Make your own list of people and use this story with your characters.**

 **The next chapter is coming out this week!**

 **This is my final story of Inazuma Eleven for now, but I will always update my stories from now on!**


End file.
